We Met On The Steps - A One Direction Story
by Willow-R-13-09
Summary: Well I hate summaries so here goes... Nina is just a average university student on a failing Christmas shopping trip when a tumble down the stair causes her to get close to the one and only Harry Styles. Nina's life is about to turned up side down and she doesn't even realise it. ERGH so generic.
1. Chapter 1

_Eight minutes, you have eight minutes to catch that train Nina, you can do this! _

**I walked furiously towards the train station; I had already missed the last train because I left the Christmas presents I had bought in M&S when I had lunch there. Over all it really had been a shit day and I refused to let it get any worse. **

**Well, when I say day I mean few days, Christmas shopping was not my strong point, I always got way too stressed and end up getting crappy presents. This year, however, was going to be different, hence why I had taken the train to Westfield and stayed in a cheap hotel for a night. I was going to do all my shopping at once. It was genius really. **

**Anyway, there I was speed walking like the mad ass bitch I was towards the train station, when I came up against a massive set of stairs (**_the ass holes_**). I started to walk carefully up these stupidly placed blocks of cement, looking at each step cursing each one in my head. **

_Fuck you step 1, go to hell step 2, you're a shit step, step 3... _

**When all of a sudden BOOM someone walks straight into me. "Shit!" I whisper under my breath as I drop half the bags I was carrying, the stupid bastard however just keeps on walking (**_what a cock face right?_**) as I try to stop people standing on my carefully chosen presents. **

**"Are you okay?" said a man a few steps above me as he picks up a few of the small bags around him. "Um yeah, thanks." I said as I went to pick up another bag a step down, but my shoe came loose, resulting in me losing my balance and falling down the few steps I had climbed and jolting my knee and ankle beautifully. "Shit!" I said again. "Are you okay, here let me help you up..." said the man again. **

_Great one Nina you truly are a genius, why not just fall over again and be done with it?!_

**The man's voice had this amazing rough quality to it and was super sexy. I looked towards where the voice had come from; first of all I came face to face with his pristine dark desert boots, then his skinny, but not too skinny, skinny jeans in black denim. As my eyes gazed further upwards I saw he was wearing a black knit jumper with a normal white top underneath and a black coat causally open with the collar left coolly stuck up along with a black beanie pulling back the front of his hair leaving only small tufts of curly dark brown hair peaking out around the sides of his dimpled face. He honestly looked like a model. **

_WOW!_

**I took his out stretched hand as he helped me up and told him I was really fine while we picked up my bags, which were strewn all over the stairs. As he handed the last of the bags I said thank you and he again asked if I was okay. "Really I am fine but thanks for the help."  
"Oh no problem. Look, are you sure you're okay, you had a bump on the head by the looks of it." He said touching an achy spot on my head which I must have knocked. "I am really fine honestly, thanks again but I have a train to catch... Shit do you have the time?"  
"Um yeah it's 6:25..."  
"For fucks sake!"  
"Look I don't want to be rude or anything but you really don't look to good, you're clearly stressed, you've hit your head and I am guessing you hurt your ankle or knee by the way you are limping." As nice as this guy was being and as ridiculously good looking he was I just couldn't stand here I only had a few minutes till I needed to be on that train. "I am so sorry about this but I need to go, really thanks for the help and concern but I have a train to catch, thanks and sorry!" I shouted as I started my mad ass walk again.**

_Well done Nina, just fabulous not only did you fall down stairs in public but you did it in front of a super hot guy too, really you deserve a round of applause, why don't you just give yourself a pat on the back hey?..._

**"I think you should sit down for a bit, really you fell over pretty bad!" shouted the boys voice from behind me. As I looked back I could see him starting to walk in my direction. **

_Why are you following me? The embarrassment just never stops does it Nina? _

**"Really I am good, I just really need to go."I shouted back hoping he would just walk away.  
"I don't think that is your best idea, seriously just sit down for five minutes, if not for you then for me so I know you won't suddenly faint in the middle of a road or something."  
"Like I said I have a train to catch, I need to go." Why was this boy still following me, I mean seriously, I was a mess so it wasn't because I was looking good. "Please let me buy you a coffee or something, you have a massive bump on your head and I just want to check you don't have a concussion." He said as we roundef into the train station. I found my train on the screen and started to run towards the correct platform. "Really I don't think you should be running." The boy shouted after me, jogging behind me as I saw my train pull away at which point I stopped turned around "Shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit! ERGH!"  
"Thank you, now how about that coffee?" said the strange boy as he stopped in front of me clearly unaware that I just missed my train. **

_YOU SIR ARE ABOUT TO GET A PEICE OF MY MIND!_

**"Look I just missed my train for the second time today. I fell down concrete steps, jarred my ankle and knee as well as banging my head. I left half my Christmas shopping in M&S and had to walk 30 minutes back to collect it. I have spent the last two days on my feet for at least 7 hours each day and spending way too much. Do you really think I am worried about you and whether you are okay with leaving a girl with a potential concussion to maybe faint in the middle of a road? Do you really think I want to sit and have a coffee instead of catching a train home?"**

_Go on then you answer that 'model boy'!_

**"Look I just figured seeing as you have another 55 minutes until the next train comes that maybe you would like to put my mind at rest, my treat!" he said with a cheeky hopeful grin. "How do you know I have 55 minutes till the next train?"  
" Well you stopped running when the train at platform three left, which on the screen behind your head says is leading to the other side of London and then next one to that area isn't for another 55 minutes."  
"Oh" I said checking all the things he said with the screen behind me, he was correct. "I take that as a yes to the coffee then. Here let me take some of those bags for you." **


	2. Chapter 2

_(Harry's POV)_

_Where are we going then Harry? _

**I quite liked walking around not knowing where I was going, what I was going to do or who I was going to meet. Besides the cold winter air was refreshing and 'people watching' in the winter is so much more interesting especially near Christmas. **

**It was then I came to some stairs, when I watched a man texting walk directly into a woman carrying bags that must weigh about the same as she did. She unaware he was heading towards her dropped all her shopping and he just continued forward (**_what a prick?_**). I decided to be a gentleman and help her out so I walked over and started to pick up a few bags and asked if she was okay. "Um yeah, thanks." Said the tall girl, she looked rather flustered and stressed but gorgeous none the less.**

**She was wearing this cute red coat that was belted round the waist and reached halfway down her thigh, displaying an inch or so of a black skirt hem line, he legs were covered in thick black tights which then led in to some high heeled brogues. She wore her hair down with it resting on the loop of her nude colour scarf, which contrast with the brownie ginger of her hair. She was incredibly well dressed and outrageously good looking. **

_I should be a gentleman more often._

**She went to pick up a bag a step or so down when her shoe came loose and she tripped the bottom few steps and fell head first in to the floor. I rushed down the steps and to help her up. "Are you okay, here let me help you up..."I said as I stretched out my hand. "I'm fine, thanks" Said as she got to her feet with my assistance. She had a lovely bump already appearing on her forehead and was limping slightly but she rushed to pick up all of her shopping still. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Really I'm fine, but thanks for the help."  
"Oh no problem. Look, are you sure you are okay, you had a bump on the head by the looks of it."I said moving some of her hair out of the way to get a better look at the ever growing lump on her otherwise unblemished face. "I'm really fine honestly, thanks again but I have a train to catch... Shit do you have the time?" she was clearly lying about being fine "Um yeah, it's 6:25" I replied. "For fucks sake." She mumbled under her breath, she looked so stressed and flustered and I really wouldn't be that surprised if her bump on the head left her with a concussion. "Look I don't want to be rude or anything but you really don't look too good, you're clearly stressed, you've hit your head and I am guessing you hurt your ankle or knee by the way you are limping." I said concerned for her well being. "I'm sorry about this but I need to go, really thanks for the help and concern but I have a train to catch, thanks and sorry." She shouted as she started to limp wildly towards the train station away from me.**

_Well Harry by the looks of it today's adventure is chasing a pretty concussed woman around to make sure she doesn't die...  
Aren't you a lucky one?_

** "I think you should sit down for a bit, really you fell over pretty bad!" I shouted back at her as I started in her direction, I couldn't leave her walking around with a potential concussion. "Really I am good, I just really need to go."  
"I don't think that is your best idea, seriously just sit down for five minutes, if not for you then for me so I know you won't suddenly faint in the middle of a road or something."I said hoping it would persuade her to stop and let me check she was really okay. "Like I said I have a train to catch, I need to go."  
"Please let me buy you a coffee or something, you have a massive bump on your head and I want to check you don't have a concussion" I said as we rounded into the train station. The girl in the red coat started to run towards platform three. All of a sudden she stopped and turned round, I looked towards platform three and the train was pulling away, she'd missed it. **

**"Thank you, now how about that coffee?" I said to the clearly angry girl, I mean she had plenty of time to, the next train wasn't for another 55 minutes. "Look I just missed my train for the second time today. I fell down concrete steps, jarred my ankle and knee as well as banging my head. I left half my Christmas shopping in M&S and had to walk 30 minutes back to collect it. I have spent the last two days on my feet for at least 7 hours each day and spending way too much. Do you really think I am worried about you and whether you are okay with leaving a girl with a potential concussion to maybe faint in the middle of a road? Do you really think I want to sit and have a coffee instead of catching a train home?"**

_Uhhh Ohhh someone is angry... _

**"Look I just figured seeing as you have another 55 minutes until the next train comes that maybe you would like to put my mind at rest, my treat!" I said hoping she would agree and calm down so I could check she was okay."How do you know I have 55 minutes till the next train?"  
" Well you stopped running when the train at platform three left, which on the screen behind your head says is leading to the other side of London and then next one to that area isn't for another 55 minutes." I explained to her. "Oh" she said. "I take that as a yes to the coffee then. Here let me take some of those bags for you." I said yet again being a gentleman**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Nina's POV)**

**"So... Um...You haven't introduced yourself yet." I said to 'model boy' as we walked towards a Starbucks. "Oh yeah, my name is Harry...Styles, Harry Styles, my name is Harry Styles. An, an, and yours?" he stuttered.**

**All of a sudden he seemed to get a bit nervous, like talking was somehow harder now that I was speaking to him in a situation in which I consented. **

**"Georgina Levin, but please, please call me Nina." I said looking up towards the smiling, new acquaintance next to me. **

_Seriously why do you have to be so hot? You are making me feel bad Harry!  
Nina you may have to wear a bag over your face to so you are not made to look like an ugly bum cheek next to him! _

**"Am I sensing name hostility there Nina?" he said with a cocky sarcastic tone while raising one eyebrow and giving a crooked smile, which flashed his perfect pearly whites. "Well Harry we can't all have perfect names like you now can we?" I said matching his sarcastic tone as we reached Starbucks. "And what exactly makes you think I like my name then Nina?"  
"Well Harry I may just have to tell you after I order my drink." I said getting out my purse about to order. "No, no, you go sit down with your bags. I'll order." He said looking down at me. I just stood there looking up at him waiting for him to ask me what I wanted. "Go on, shoo, sit down, it'll only take a minute." He said flicking his wrist motioning at me to find seats. "Harry don't you want to know what I would like to order first?" I said smugly back after his patronising 'shoo'. "Ah, you see Georgina, that my dearest, dear resent acquaintance is where you are indeed wrong, I my friend am going to guess what I think you like. If I guess right and pick something you like I get your phone number. If I guess wrong however, I have to buy you another drink and I have to be your slave for a day." He said in an over whelming cocky manner.**

_Oh Harry, Harry why are you just so obvious?_

**"Ah Harry, my dearest, dear resent acquaintance" I said mocking him "either way it seems to appear that you get my number. You see, in me giving you my number, you of course would have my number. However, to be my slave you have to know what day you would be my slave, where you would be my slave and at what time you start to be my slave, and for that exact information I believe you will need my number." I said patronising the cheeky boy in front of me while he pulled a fake innocent, confused face. "Nina, it have never even occurred to me that, that would happen, I am slightly insulted at the fact you think I am that sly!"  
"I do Mr Styles I am afraid I do believe you are just one sly fox, in fact I do now believe you may have paid the man to walk into me, to delay me from my train just so you could indeed get my number!"  
"Ouch Nina, that hurt, that my friend was a low blow, you haven't even known me for the whole of five minutes and you are already calling me sly! That just hurts Nina!"**

_Oh well aren't you just rather funny Harry? I have a feeling we are going to get on!_

**"Hahahaha, you are rather funny Harry" I said breaking the sarcasm. "I'll go get a table and you can go get me a large peppermint hot chocolate thank you very much."  
"Nina, I was supposed to guess, how am I meant to get your number now?" He said smiling down at me half laughing. "You can have it as a constellation prize for trying so hard."**

_I'm not passing up the opportunity to have a drop dead gorgeous man asking for my phone number!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Harry's POV)**

_Okay Harry think! Come on say something Harry!_

**"So...Um...You haven't introduced yourself yet" said the girl walking besides me as we made our way towards Starbucks. "Oh yeah, my name is Harry... Styles, Harry Styles, my name is Harry Styles. An, an, and yours?" I stuttered back to my gorgeous new acquaintance. **

_Yeah Harry just make a massive fool of yourself mate, I mean it's not like you're trying to make a good impression or anything. _

**"Georgina Levin" she said looking up towards my face while we walked. "but please, please call me Nina"  
"Am I sensing name hostility there Nina?" I said while raising an eyebrow. **

_Well done there Harry, you started some conversation there buddy!_

**"Well Harry we can't all have perfect names like you now can we?" she retorted as we reached Starbucks. "And what exactly make you think I like my name then Nina?" I replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "Well Harry I may just have to tell you after I order my drink." She said while pulling out her purse. **

_Harry you are meant to be a gentleman, get the lady a drink!_

**"No, no, you go sit down with your bags" I said looking down at her pretty little face "I'll order" She, however just stood there looking at me questioningly. "Go on, shoo, sit down, it'll only take a minutes" I said shooing her with my hands. But she continued to stand there. **

_Oh my, don't tell me you are an overly active feminist. Have some tradition woman, it's only a drink._

**"Harry don't you want to know what I would like to order first?" she said with a smugness in her voice. **

_Ahh Harry you didn't quite think of that...  
Ummm, what to say?_

**"Ah, you see Georgina" I said using her full name to annoy her after she just so politely pointed out my mistake "that my dearest, dear resent acquaintance is where you are indeed wrong" **

_Why is she wrong Harry, you better think of something quickly..._

**"I my friend am going to guess what I think you like."**

_Ahh good one Harry, you are indeed mighty clever! Now go on try and get her number!_

**"If I guess right and pick something you like I get your phone number. If I guess wrongs however, I have to buy you another drink and I have to be your slave for a day." I said cockily as she smiled up at me giggling.**

_That my friend was rather smooth even if I do say so myself._

** "Ah Harry, my dearest, dear resent acquaintance" she said mocking my first sentence."Either way it seems to appear that you get my number." She continued as I looked down at her with a smug grin on my face happy that she also had a sense of humour and cottoned on to my plan so quickly "You see, in me giving you my number, you of course would have my number. However, to be my slave you have to know what day you would be my slave, where you would be my slave and at what time you start to be my slave, and for that exact information I believe you will need my number." She explained in a patronising tone. "Nina it had never occurred to me that, that would happen." I said attempting an innocent voice "I am slightly insulted at the fact you think I am that sly!" I continued potentially pushing the joke too far. "I do Mr Styles I am afraid I do believe you are just one sly fox."**

_Did Nina just call me a fox? _

**"In fact" she continued "I do now believe you may have paid the man to walk into me, to delay me from my train just so you could indeed get my number!" she finished  
"Ouch Nina, that hurt, that my friend was a low blow, you haven't even known me for the whole of five minutes and you are already calling me sly! That just hurts Nina!" I said putting my hand to my chest faking a heart broken voice. "Hahahaha, you are rather funny Harry"**

_Well what can I say I am rather hilarious..._

** "I'll go get a table and you can go get me a large peppermint hot chocolate thank you very much." She said tapping my chest as she turned around  
"Nina, I was supposed to guess, how am I meant to get your number now?" I said worried that she said that to prevent me from getting her number. "You can have it as a constellation prize for trying so hard." She said scrunching up her face with an overwhelmingly sweet voice. **

_Well someone doesn't like messing around! _


	5. Chapter 5

**(Nina's POV)**

**"Thank you." I said as Harry handed me my large peppermint hot chocolate. "Oh its fine really" he replied sarcastically flicking his hand downwards and screwing his face up. **

_Even when you pull a face you are attractive! Life is not fair!_

**"So Nina what do you do?" Harry asked while I sipped at my hot chocolate. "Oh I'm an art student at the moment; it's my first year at Uni." I informed him. "It's been so amazing, I have even found some time in between my course to do some free lance painting and stuff, I sold a few as well!"  
"That sounds amazing!" he said with actual real enthusiasm, which isn't common when I talk about my course. "How about you Harry?" I asked keen to find out if 'Model Boy' is actually a boy. "Hahaha Nina that isn't funny"  
"I wasn't trying to be, I was just being curious" I said bluntly, not sure what Harry meant. "Nina you know what I do, don't joke about."  
"No Harry I don't, are you like some millionaire or a famous model or something?"**

_Oh My God I found a crazy man! I have been persuaded in the having a drink with a crazy man!_

**"What you honestly don't know? Like seriously? You're not fooling around?" he replied looking warily at me. "Well by the sounds of it I should know who you are but I'm sorry I have no clue." I said back carefully choosing my words. "Um...Have you heard of a band called 'One Direction'?" He said watching my face carefully. "Yeah my little sister loves them, wh... Oh My God... You're the curly haired one aren't you? Oh my you have no idea how much of an idiot I feel right now!" I said with complete shock on my face, I could feel my whole entirety burn with embarrassment. "You must think I live under a rock or something, I mean everyone knows who you are and I am sat here after screaming in your face about Christmas presents and falling over." I gushed trying to make up for my stupidity. "Nina seriously it's fine it's kind of refreshing really." He said on the verge of laughing. "Anyway Nina I believe you said I get your number for trying so hard..." he cheekily said giving me a wink as he reached for his phone in his pocket. "Yeah..." I said looking down into my peppermint hot chocolate hoping it would swallow me up, the embarrassment still burning in my ears. **

_For fucks sake Nina what the hell? It's frigging Harry Styles from One frigging Direction! How the hell did you not realise that! Really just give yourself a pat on the back. _

**Harry handed me his phone allowing me to key in my number and name while he looked down at me smiling. "Nina you can tell your ears to calm down you know, it's really okay." He said. My ears were clearly still red. **

**"There you go." I said having saved my number to his phone. "Thanks" he said taking it back. "Um... do you have Twitter or Instagram?" he questioned. "Yeah both of them are Nina_Lev_13" I replied as he clicked onto his twitter app and followed me and then did the same on Instagram. "So Nina" he said putting his phone on the table and looking towards me "Tell me more about your art course." **

**We spoke for ages, him asking questions about my course and my early years as I asked about One Direction and his childhood. He was so friendly and somehow flirty at the same time, as well as hilarious, I found myself not being able to breathe from laughter at points. It wasn't till the lady behind the counter said that they were closing in ten minutes that I realised I had missed my train home. **

**"Shit, I'm going to have to book another room tonight. Great" I muttered to myself. "Nina that's really not necessary."  
"Oh sorry, I swear when I am stressed sometimes." I apologised "No Nina not the swearing, I mean the booking a hotel room. You can crash at mine for the night." He said, then quickly adding "We have a few spare rooms, you can stay in one, I didn't mean... I didn't mean that..." he said starting to blush and moving his eyes towards his feet. **

_Oh my did Harry Styles just offer to put me up for the night?_

**"Look are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a hassle, you really don't have to, honestly." I said back. He looked up and smiled "No honestly it is fine."  
"Umm okay then, I'll just text my dorm mate." Then quickly adding "You know encase you murder me so she can report me missing..." I said "Yeah that's probably a good idea, I tend to do that." He replied with a smirk. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Harry's POV)**

**I walked back over to Nina and handed her the large peppermint hot chocolate she asked for. "Thank you" she said as she took the large drink. "Oh it's fine really" I said flicking my wrist and over exaggerating myself entirely as she sat and smiled. "So Nina what do you do?" I asked curiously. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and then replied "Oh I'm an art student at the moment, it's my first year at Uni. It's been so amazing, I have even found some time in between my course to do some free lance painting and stuff, I sold a few as well!" she gushed with great enthusiasm, it was infectious. "That sounds amazing"**

_Wow she is amazing, beautiful and creative, wow, bagged yourself quite the girl didn't you Mr Styles?_

**"How about you Harry?" she asked smiling**

_Oh my, this is not funny_

**"Hahaha Nina that isn't funny" I said, I was tired of the girls who tried too hard to make me feel normal, I mean I want to be treated like a person! "I wasn't trying to be funny, I was just being curious" she said bluntly looking a bit dejected." **

_You can stop the act!_

**"Nina you know what I do, don't joke about"  
"No harry I don't, are you like some millionaire or a famous model or something?"**

_Is this girl being genuine, like did she seriously not know who the hell I was?_

** "What you honestly don't know Like seriously? You're not fooling around?" I asked looking at her to check for any hint of a lie. "Well by the sounds of it I should know who you are but I'm sorry I have no clue" **

_Oh my she actually doesn't know who One Direction are!_

**"Um..." I have scratching the back of my neck, this had never happened before. "Have you heard of a band called 'One Direction'?" I searched her face for a hint of recognition."Yeah my little sister loves them, wh... Oh My God... You're the curly haired one aren't you? Oh my you have no idea how much of an idiot I feel right now!" she said gushing as her cheeks turned red. "You must think I live under a rock or something, I mean everyone knows who you are and I am sat here after screaming in your face about Christmas presents and falling over." She continued."Nina seriously it's fine it's kind of refreshing really." I said truthfully, I mean it's nice not to have the screaming or crying or silence or overly acted out normal."Anyway Nina I believe you said I get your number for trying so hard..."I asked cheekily as I gave her a wink and reached for my phone and handed it over for her to type her number in. Her ears were still red from her embarrassment from seconds before as she tapped her number in. "Nina you can tell your ears to calm down you know, it's really okay."  
"There you go." she said handing her phone back to me. "Thanks" I said said taking it back. **

_Go on Harry, go for it, get her Twitter and Instagram!_

**"Um... do you have Twitter or Instagram?" I asked. "Yeah both of them are Nina_Lev_13" she replied. I tapped her name in on both and followed her before putting my phone on the table and asking more about Nina.**

**We spoke for hours, asking questions about each other finding out more and more about each other, flirting, laughing, reminiscing. It wasn't until the starbucks worker said that they were closing in ten minutes that we realised Nina had missed her train. **

** "Shit, I'm going to have to book another room tonight. Great" she muttered under her breath.**

_Go oh Harry be a gent' and invite her over!_

** "Nina that's really not necessary."  
"Oh sorry, I swear when I am stressed sometimes." She replied, which made me laugh "No Nina not the swearing, I mean the booking a hotel room. You can crash at mine for the night." I said then realising what she may be thinking and quickly adding "We have a few spare rooms, you can stay in one, I didn't mean... I didn't mean that..." I started to blush and shifted my eyes towards my feet. **

_Great one Harry you just put your foot in it._

** "Look are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a hassle, you really don't have to, honestly." She replied surprisingly enough to me "No honestly it is fine." I said smiling down at her "Umm okay then, I'll just text my dorm mate. You know encase you murder me so she can report me missing..." she joked with a smirk lingering on her lips "Yeah that's probably a good idea, I tend to do that." I replied with a smug face.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Stop blushing! Stop blushing! It's just a friendly sleepover. Wait that sounded wrong. It's just a friendly bed borrowing, nope that sounds worse, a friendly gesture of good will. Yeah that's all it is!_

**We stood at the side of the road as Harry tried to hail a cab and failed miserably. He didn't want to bring attention to himself for fear the fans will gather but at the same time he needed a cab driver to see him, it was painful to watch his awkwardness. "Umm Harry?" I questioned "Do you want me to get the taxi?" I said hoping he would take up my offer, it was getting really cold. "No Nina, this is mans work!" he said with a cheeky smile and a wink. "Seriously Harry I am happy to get the cab, I promise you I am not judging your masculinity on your ability to catch a cab!" I said in a patronising tone. "No Nina it's fine, I'll just make a quick call." **

_Seriously a call? I am freezing my freaking tits of out here and you have decided to make a phone call? _

**Harry got off the phone and turned to me and said "Sorted"  
"What's sorted, I mean if you are referring to the taxi, it sure isn't because I am still stood here with god knows how my kilograms of gifts in my hands." I said jokingly. "Just you wait" he said giving me a knowing smile. **

**Within five minutes a big black Land Rover with blacked out windows had pulled up beside us with a casually dressed man getting out opening the door for me and somehow also taking my bags from me and placing them in the boot. "What..." I said completely stunned. "The benefit of being in a boy band is having a car no more than five minutes from you at any given time." Harry spoke into my ear as he helped me into the car. "But how..."  
"I have a tracker on my phone which management put on, this way if I get mobbed, I can be safe within minutes."  
"Oh" I said still in complete ore of the swift service I had just received.**

_This is crazy! _

**As me and Harry sat there in the car I saw the drivers eyes flick from the road to me and then back to the road in the rear view mirror. I could feel his judgement and I could practically hear his eyes roll. **

_Okay Mr Driver man you, my dearest buddy, are about to hear a piece of my mind!_

**"Hi I'm Nina, I don't think Harry introduced us earlier." I said leaning forward looking at the driver. "I would shake your hand but I don't really want to crash." I said with a fake giggle. He looked slightly stunned, I think he may have caught the edge in my voice that I had hoped I had concealed. "Ummm, yeah I'm Pete"  
"Well Pete it is lovely to meet you." I said with a fake smile. Then my phone buzzed. The number was not recognised but I opened the text anyway. **

Lay off Pete, he's done nothing wrong chummy  
- Hxx

_Oh my really Harry?_

**I quickly saved the number and text back. **

He gave me a dirty look! I could feel him judging me!

**Within seconds I got a reply**

Did I ever occur to you that you have a huge ass bump on your head, bags and bags of clothes and you're a completely new face to Pet?. Xx

_Well that makes me feel bad_

Well no...

**The texts ended and I could hear Harry snigger as he read my last one, by which time we were at some large fancy looking apartment block where we climbed out of the car. "Home Sweet Home" Harry said as I looked up at the missive modern structure. "My bags. I'll just grab them." I said turning towards the boot. "It's okay Nina Pete will drop them off at reception and they can send them up for you, its fine." Harry said as he turned to Pete and thanked him. "Ohh. Umm. Okay" I said looking at him feeling rather child like. "So Nina are we just going to stand in the cold all night or go inside, I mean we could sleep on the street, I hear the homeless round here a really nice." Harry said in a mocking tone. "Oh right" I said taking a step forward hoping Harry would jump in and lead me towards the entrance at any point, I had no clue where I was going. **

**It was then a felt a large hand rest on the bottom of my back, guiding me. The span of Harry's hand filled up more or less the whole width of my back. It wasn't even removed as he opened a large glass door for me into the entrance lobby. "Good Evening Mr Styles." Said a receptionist "Good Evening Linda" Harry replied with a smile. "Can you just send up Nina's bags when they reach the desk please."  
"Of course" Linda said nodding and smiling at Harry's request. "Good Evening Miss Nina" she said to me. By now we were almost out of the lobby and heading for the lifts, I was slightly shocked by my direct address and managed to quickly blurt out "Good Evening Linda" at which she smiled, clearly pleased she had made a good impression. She seemed to be reasonably old woman who took great pride I her work.**

**"Well she was nice" I said to Harry as we got into the lift. "Yeah, she's a sweetheart" he said pressing the 17****th**** floor button. "But seriously though, what even is this place, I mean it is so posh!" I said looking up at him in excitement. "Yeah I was like that at first, then I realised it is nothing to get too excited about." He looked down at me and saw my face change from one of excitement to one of slight disappointment at his rather rude remark. "I mean all the people who actually live here are complete ass-butts!" He quickly added as the lift doors opened. **

**"So um this is my humble abode" Harry said as he opened the door for me after the short walk to the door. "WOW!" I whispered**

_Holy Fucking Shit!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh my do cab drivers just no bother looking for people to pick up anymore _

**Nina stood a few steps behind me with her scarf wrapped tightly round her neck, holding her extremely heavy bags in her tiny slight hands while she froze to death, as I tried to hail a taxi for us both. "Umm Harry?" I heard Nina's sweet choice call from behind me, "Do you want me to get the taxi?" she questioned as I once again reached my arm out to try get a cab to stop. "No Nina, this is man's work" I said cheekily and gave her a quick wink to make sure she knew I was joking."Seriously Harry I am happy to get the cab." She chimed in again. "I promise you I am not judging your masculinity on your ability to catch a cab!" she said sarcastically giving me a cute grin. **

_Okay Harry the lady is clearly freezing her nuts off, not that she has any, well at least I hope not...  
Time to call in the big guns. _

** "No Nina its fine, I'll just make a quick call." I said to her as I turned away and took another few steps. I could practically feel my heart slowing as she a gave my back a death stare. "Hey Pete!"  
"Yeah Haz." Said the voice on the other side of the phone. "Well you know you're on mob watch today?"  
"Yes Harry" He already knew I was going to ask him a favour, Pete knew me far too well. "Well um I'm not being mobbed but can you please, please, please pick me up and take me home please. Pete I will love you forever!" I said in a childish voice hoping he will assume me hopeless and have to pick me up out of guilt. "Fine then" Pete grunted down the phone.**

_I knew I liked being in a boy band for some reason._

**I turned round and walked back over to Nina "Sorted" I said as I put my phone back in my pocket"  
"What's sorted? I mean if you are referring to the taxi it sure isn't because I am stood here with god know how many kilograms of gifts in my hands" Nina said in a joking manner but I knew she was frozen. "Just you wait" I said to her knowingly. **

**After a few minutes of waiting Pete's big Land Rover puller up in-front of us; Nina looked completely stunned. Pete got out the car, opened the door for Nina and took her bags all in one swift movement , we wasn't hanging around tonight. Nina still seemed to be in complete shock and just about managed to get out the word "What..."  
"The benefit of being in a boy band is having a car no more than five minutes from you at any given time" I whispered into Nina's ear as I helped her into the car. "But how..." she asked in a confused manner as she put on her seat belt "I have a tracker on my phone which management put on, this way if I get mobbed I can be safe within minutes" I explained. **

**We sat there in the car as I saw Pete give Nina the eye, clearly thinking she was yet another girl using me for media attention. I glanced over at Nina and saw her massive bruise that seemed to be getting worse, it was at that point I saw her face tighten, she had clearly see Pete checking her out. **

_Ohhh Nina gone get angry..._

**"Hi I'm Nina" she blurted out failing to cover her angry edge. "I don't think Harry introduced us earlier, I would shake your hand but I don't really want to crash" she said as she gave a tight giggle. **

_Oh Nina what are you doing?_

**It was at this point I took my phone out of my pocket and started to text Nina, she needed to back off Pete, but I didn't want to embarrass her. **

*****Lay off Pete, he's done nothing wrong chummy  
-Hxx*

**I sent, with in second her phone buzzed and she started to send a reply**

*He gave me a dirty look! I could feel him judging me!*

**She text back trying to defend herself**

*Did I ever occur to you that you have a huge ass bump on your head, bags and bags of clothes and you're a completely new face to Pete?. Xx*

**I questioned her, trying to make her realise that Pete was only looking out for me**

*Well no...*

**She text back, clearly annoyed that I had a good point and now felt bad, which made me chuckle. It was then the car stopped and pulled up outside my apartment block. **

**We both climbed out the car "Home Sweet Home" I said, I had always wanted to use that line. Nina looked up at the fancy building in ore "My bags, I'll just grab them" She said as she started towards the boot. "It's okay Nina, Pete will drop them off at reception and they can send them up for you, it's fine" I said not wanting to be stood out in the cold for too long. "Oh. Umm. Okay" she mumbled back. I waited a few seconds for her to start walking but she still seemed to be in a daze. "So Nina are we just going to stand in the cold all night or go inside, I mean we could sleep on the street, I heat the homeless round here are really nice." I joked to her, but it seemed to have snapped her out of her daze "Oh right" she said back and started to walk. I put my hand at the bottom of her back and guided her towards the front door. She felt so small beneath my hand. **

**As we entered the lobby Linda said hello as usual and I asked if she could send up Nina's bags when they arrived, to which she replied "Of course" and quickly added "Good evening Miss Nina to the end" Linda did take a lot of pride in her work. **

**We walked in to the lift and I pressed the 17****th**** floor button as Nina spoke "Well she was nice... But seriously though, what even is this place, I mean it is so posh!" she said in an excited secondary school girl way. She was clearly still taken aback by its fancy carpets and high ceiling. "Yeah I was like that at first, then I realised it is nothing to get too excited about" I said looking down at her face and seeing it drop. **

_Great, well done Harry she thinks you're a complete spoilt brat now..._

**"I mean all the people who actually live here are complete ass-butss!" I quickly added hoping that she didn't think I was a complete knob. It was then the lift door opened, we stepped out and walked across the hall way to my front door. "So um this is my humble abode" I said as I opened the door. Nina's mouth dropped "WOW!"**


End file.
